


captain's log

by goroakechi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Persona 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goroakechi/pseuds/goroakechi
Summary: “Did it feel good?” Shido asked.The cognitive version of his own son turned his empty eyes towards him, and nodded. “I’ll do anything to please my Captain-- even if it means dying.”





	captain's log

Shido Masayoshi was a disturbing individual. He had no problem killing those that got in the way of his goals, he ordered the deaths of his enemies with a small grin. 

So naturally in a world based solely on his own warped desires, he’d be the ruler of his own land. There was nothing he couldn't have. Nothing Captain Shido couldn't get his hands on, money, fame, and even more carnal pleasures.

His room was filled with pleasures gasps and pained moans, his hand grabbing onto the boy beneath him with force. 

“Ca-- aah… Captain, it feels so good…”

The man nuzzled his nose into the area where shoulder met neck, and Akechi keened. His legs were pushed up at an uncomfortable angle, but his ass was spread as Shido forced his cock up into his son’s stretched hole. The brunet threw his head back as he felt every inch of him stretched, his nails dragging down his father’s back. 

“Go ahead, call me Father. No one can judge us here.” Shido whispered as he mouthed a hickey onto the milky white skin of Akechi’s neck. “...or perhaps do you want to call me  _ Papa _ ?” he said the last word with a harsh thrust, pushing the entirety of his length up into the boys body.

Akechi moaned loudly, “Ohh~ Papa, good… feels good…” he whined as Shido began to build up a pace within him. His body accepted him, sucking him in each time he thrusted forward, his own dick bouncing pathetically against his stomach as his father rocked him back and forth. 

The older man pulled away from his embrace, still thrusting roughly. He gazed down at their connecting bodies, Akechi looking absolutely debauched. His head was thrown back in pleasure, his body littered with bruises and hickeys. “Yeah, you like my cock, huh? Your body just begs for it.” Shido leaned down once again to grab Akechi’s wrists, holding them tightly. “It's quite sinful of you, craving your father’s dick so much. If I had known you were going to grow into such a cockslut, I would've kept you around.” 

He slowed his hips until there was almost no movement, and Akechi's eyes shot open as he looked to his father, confused. He leaned down close to his face and smiled, although it was anything but loving. “Do you love your fathers dick?” he brought his hand to Akechi’s cheek, thumbing his lips.

Akechi’s vacant eyes blinked languidly, and he nodded with a happy smile. “I love Papa’s cock, I love it when he fills me with his dirty seed, he’s the only one that gets to do this to me.” Akechi breathed wetly, his lips wrapping around his thumb. He moaned once more as he coated Shido’s thumb with his own saliva. 

“You're disgusting.” Shido sneered as he resumed pounding into his asshole, Akechi’s back arching at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. He screeched when Shido grabbed his dick and began pumping him in tune with his thrusts. Shido pulled his hand away from his lips and grabbed his hips instead, holding him down as he pounded deeper.  

Akechi’s moans filled the air, accompanied by Shido’s soft grunts. “Gonna come, gonna come, Captain!” Akechi screamed as he came over his father’s fingers. Not long followed Shido, who emptied his come deep in his ass. Shido thrusted a few more times, weakly rubbing his hips against the others. 

The boy fell limp beneath him, breathing in deeply as his eyes closed. Shido pulled out of him, his thick cum trickling out of Akechi’s ass after his dick.  Akechi moaned at the loss of it, but breathed in deeply as he ran his hands through the cum on his stomach. He chuckled,”I can feel Captain’s seed in my stomach…” he whispered as Shido pulled away. 

“Did it feel good?” Shido asked.

The cognitive version of his own son turned his empty eyes towards him, and nodded. “I’ll do anything to please my Captain-- even if it means dying.”


End file.
